dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Moori's Village
The village governed by Moori, and Dende's home town. With a total population of 11, it is a village with a comparatively small number of people. You can RP here. Rin and Hokus "Hahahahaha!" Rin laughed, both at Hokus and the video has the two of them flew into the village, having made Hokus do even more embarassing things then just admiting defeat once their battle was over. She laughed so much she began to cry, unable to control herself even though Hokus was right next to her. "Oh come on, it wasn't that funny..." Hokus says head held low. "Besides, with all of that stunning I could hardly move. But I guess a win is a win nevertheless." "I told you Queens were better than kings! You even admitted it to!" Rin said, playing back to when Hokus admitted that queens were better then kings. She kept him under her control for an entire hour before finally relasing him, all of which she used to gather so much blackmail it wasn't funny, except to her. She decided to put the camera away and continued to walk, actually sensing two familiar power levels coming closer to them. Just as Rin expected, Dendsho, and his son Jeff, landed in front of the two demons, Dendsho looking serious, and Jeff staring at the two of them in awe. "You two were the ones who fought a while ago, right!?" He asked, clearly feeling the fight all over the planet. "You two were amazing! I could sense the battle going on from the other side of the planet." "He's right, Rin." Dendsho told her, staring at the old time friend and looking far more seasoned then her. "Our people could sense you two fight it out on the other side of the planet. Both of you are quite powerful." He then turned his attention to Hokus. "Who might you be? I'm guessing you're the one who fought Rin." "Yes I'm the one who fought and lost to this queen right here." Hokus said looking back at the two namekians, before sensing a familiar power on his own. "Brother! Are you okay? I felt the fight all the way on Earth." Yugana would say landing next to Hokus. "That's right! You lost too the queen!" Rin said, feeling quite egotistical and proud of both how she won, and the fact she accomplished her goal of beating him. "Really?! Well I'm sure both of you did great. I can't wait to fight you two myself when I'm stronger!" Jeff told them, clearly determined to defeat both Rin and Hokus. Dendsho sighed and shook his head. "First you need to finish your studies Jeff, you won't be able to beat them just yet as you are." "I know that dad! That's why I said when I get stronger then both of them!" Jeff responded. "And I'll be looking forward to it Jeff. As for you Rin, I'd like a rematch sometime, maybe you'll end up in a checkmate next time." Hokus says perking back up since Yugana arrived. "And sister, I told you I can handle myself." Yugana would then look down and sigh. "I know, it's just that the intensity was overwhelming..." "It's alright, while you're here, you can meet some new people." Hokus said smiling at her. "Most of that was from me." Rin said, fake laughing before looking over at Yugana "My name is Rin. And Hokus, I'll be glad to kick you around again sometime." "My name is Dendsho, and I'm a resident of Planet Namek and Earth." He said with a bow, before poking towards Jeff. "And this is......" Dendsho was shocked when he realized Jeff was gone. Jeff stood infront of Yugana with his hand out. "My name is Jeff, and I'm a Super Namek! Pleased to meet you!" "Super Namek? What's that Dendsho?" Rin asked, having never really met a Super Namek before. "It's a special kind of namek that has both healer and warrior type of namekian abilities. They can also become giant and you very powerful attacks. If you remember Sakemi, he was a super namek, but he wasn't at the peak of his power yet. But unlike him, Jeff was born with all of his power available, which is why I'm trying to keep him here and train with the elders." Dendsho told both Rin and Hokus if he listened in, informing them that the crazy namek they were seeing processed unbelievable amounts of talent that was still yet to be completely shown. Yugana would just look around at them all before taking Jeff's hand. "Hi, I'm Yugana Shinkai. I'm not super or anything, but I am a Majin Android. Pleased to meet all of you." She said with a smile. "Nice to see we've got a strong one here. Yugana, that means you need to buy those chips before we can start your training." Hokus would say addressing Densho and Yugana. "And next time, I'll put up more of a fight. I promise you that." He says addressing Rin last. "But by then, I'll have surpassed you even more." Rin said, placeing her had out to Hokus. "It's a deal then. I'll be sure to put up more of a fight myself." Rin told him, having learned alot from their battle, mainly being that majins regeneration is going to be a problem. "Well well well...look what we have here." a voice would say from not to far off, a voice Rin and Hokus would know all to well. It was Thax, carrying the body to two burnted up old looking Nameks. "Grand Master!" Dendsho shouted, before running at Thax to get the masters away from him. However, Thax simply threw one of the bodies of the masters at Dendsho, before appearing infront of the Namek and slapping him with the other, causing him to fly to the side a few feet and slamming into the ground. Hokus' aura would begin to turn dark full of murderous intent. "Thax, we meet again. How've you been these past few months." Hokus would say in a calm but dark voice as he restrains himself from decking Thax. Yugana would grab onto Hokus' arm and just stare ahead at Thax, feeling an evil she didn't believe existed, but also feeling that Rin and Hokus were stronger than him. "Brother, who is this guy?" she'd whisper to Hokus. "It's you again! I should stomp you into the ground after what you did to the Ki master and Dendsho too!" Rin shouted, her eyes turning dark red and also full of rage. Jeff ran to his father and the grand master, checking on both of them before shouting too. "Hey! What did you do to the grand masters and my Dad you jerk!?" Thax would only laugh at all the anger he caused just from showing up and dragging two namekians to the group. Once he was done laughing he stared at Yugana and then Hokus, a sinister smiile appearing on his face. "Brother? You two are related?" he asked, pointing to Yugana with his finger. Hokus would step infront of Yugana and raise his hand at Thax. "You don't want to do that. I'm stronger than you by a mile, and if you try and touch her, I'll kill you dead." Hokus says not answering his question. Yugana would then look around trying to make sense of the situation, but stayed behind Hokus. "Brother, what's going on?" she whispered to Hokus. "I'll explain everything later Yugana, just stay behind me." Hokus would say keeping his hand raised. "Oh Hokus, you knew this was coming the moment you betrayed Dawn of the Dark Souls." Thax would then disappear. Rin quickly serched for Thax's energy, only to realize it was directly behind Hokus and Yugana. "Hokus!" But by the time Rin said anything, it was too late. Thax already had his hands to Yugana's neck, snapping it before tearing her head right off. "Is she stronger? I guess not." He then placed his hand to the decapitated Yugana's back, and by muttering only faint words, sent a powerful dark slice through her back and out Hokus chest, before dropping her head to the ground and laughing. "This is only the beginning Hokus. Dawn of the Dark Souls isn't finished with you just yet." Knowing that the girl wasn't dead, and before Rin or the others could stop him, he grabbed the remains of Yugana's body and her destroyed head then disappeared, this time without a trace. Hokus would then regerate and shrug off the damage before realizing that Yugana was gone. His eyes would then turn completely black and he followed the trail of Thax's arrival and crouched down ready to burst after him. Tears welling in his eye as he turns to Rin. "Rin, you have one of two choices, help me find him, or stay out of my way." He'd say as he took off from Namek so fast that he left a crater in the ground, his energy trail exploding behind him as went on his rampage for Thax. However you could see a trail of tears falling from the sky as well. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to stay here after he just took her away! I still have to gloat to your sister about how I beat you!!!" Rin shouted, doing the same and following after Hokus at full speed, also trying to trail Thax the best she could.